There are innumerable civil engineering, archeological and geological areas where so-called test core sampling is applied. Such sampling generally involves the extraction of a “core” i.e. a round sample drilled from or to a depth in an area to be studied. One such area of use of core samples is in the application of macadam or black top and concrete to highways, parking lots and the like. It is conventional practice for the “owner” of the surface to be finished, such as an individual state or the Federal Government to specify the density of application of such surfaces. In such cases, after macadam application and compacting, a “test core” or round sample is extracted from the applied surface and its density measured against the density specification. In such situations, the core sample may vary in diameter from as little as 2 inches upwards to as much as 10 inches, although samples of from 2 to 6 inches are more the norm. Typical devices for extracting such test cores are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,328,221 and 5,431,466.
In situations where a new surface is being applied over an old or existing surface, it is common to have some portion of the preexisting surface adhere to the bottom of the test core at extraction. In order that an accurate density measurement of the newly applied surface be obtained, it is necessary that the portion of the older/existing surface be cut from the newly installed surface. Such an operation requires the placement of the round core under an appropriate saw and cutting with the saw. It is conventional practice to have a technician simply hold the unwieldy round sample by hand during the cutting operation. This is clearly a dangerous operation and has resulted in the accidental removal of more than a few fingers causing pain and suffering to the technician and cost to the owner of the testing facility.
It would therefore be highly desirable to have a clamping device that firmly and securely held the test core under the saw during the sawing operation to avoid such accidents and to provide a more accurate cut than can be obtained when the test core is held by hand.